Girl of my dreams
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Kagome Higurashi just transferred to a new school. She has to follow a group trio. One girl two boys. Who could it be? Can friendship bloom or hatred shoot? It is really good plz read! Ja Ne
1. Default Chapter

Inusapphrine: This story is about a girl who mysteriously came to the school of Jakon High, but a guy named Inuyasha tends to find out her past.  
  
What will come of this I wonder!!!! And is this all turned around? I don't own Inuyasha I just write stories abou hima and the cast!!! Anywho...  
  
Ch. 1: Transfer student!!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran from his house yelling, " Seeya!" He was running late for school. He started to run beyond human. He was hanyou but hid  
  
it because they would e killed. Luckily some Miko showed remorse towards them and gave them a human disguise. It all happened a long time a  
  
go. Inuyasha looked around and found nobody around. He then picked up speed.  
  
Inuyasha was there in the matter of seconds and made it just in time for the bell to ring. He started for his first class, Reading. Not a good   
  
one for Inuyasha. He had friends though. Sango and Miroku had disguises too, because nobody liked monks or demon slayers either. They all took  
  
the same classes. He sat down in the middle of Sango and MIroku where they were saving a seat for him.  
  
" I heard we have a new transfer student." Said Sango.  
  
"Really! From where?" Inuyasha said with a grunt.  
  
" I don't know. It said private. There is not one single peice of info except that it is a girl and she is in all of out classes. Which means she  
  
will be shadowing us. Hope it is alright with you two."  
  
" Sure, if she's cute." Miroku said. Sango glared at him and slapped him on the side of the head. " Ouch!!"  
  
" Now class be quiet. I have an announcement," said the class teacher, " We have a new student. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome! Kagome  
  
you can go and sit at that desk right there. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha please stand up." They did. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it. " You three will  
  
be shadowed by her for a week so she knows where to go." They shook their heads.  
  
Class went on but the three weren't listening. They were writing notes. First Sago wrote to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
She seems pretty nice maybe she coud join our group. Would you let her?  
  
Sango  
  
Sango,  
  
No way in hell that I am going to let her in. She has some bead history I know it. Why else wouldn't she have where she transfered and no info?  
  
We can't fully trust her yet. I will think about it but don't count on me saying yes.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
After Sango read it she looked to him and shook her head in agreement. She needed a new girl in the group cause she had no friends that were   
  
girls. Most girls were jealous because a lot of the guys in the school have a crush on her. Kagome would be a new friend if Inuyasha would let her. Inuyasha  
  
was kinda the boss of the group.  
  
The bell rang. It seemed like hours. They had 7 more classes left, and a follower. The rio stood up and waited for the new transfer student to come  
  
to them. She didn't waste any time goin' there. She walked up to them and gave a warming smile, " Hello, so where is our next class?"  
  
" It's Physical Education. Just follow me to the girls locker room. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sango. This here is Miroku, and Inuyasha."  
  
" It is a plesure to meet you. I am Higurashi Kagome. I hope we can be good friends, and I hope I am not a bother shadowing you all for a whole week."  
  
Kaogme said sweetly.  
  
They all walked to the gym. They departed to go into the right locker room. Kagome was talking to Sango when they went in. " Hey you can share a locker  
  
with me if you like." Said Sango after she noticed Kagome looking around. " Did you get your gym clothes?" Kagome shook her head yes and showed it to Sango.  
  
After about 10 minutes Sango and Kagome were changed and talking in there. Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting near by. They went to join them. They   
  
were playing Volleyball and they were divided up. Kagome was separate from Sango and had Miroku on her team. Sang and Inuyasha were on the other team.  
  
" We are going to kick your butts," said Sango in an challnging tone.  
  
" We'll test that theory." The game started. Sango made the first serve. it went towards Kagome and Kagome jumped up higher than the net and spicked  
  
it slam to the ground before anyone could get to it. Everyone looked at her with awe. She just got beck into position. The score was 8-1 games and Kagome's team  
  
won. Miroku and Kagome high fived each other.  
  
P.E. soon ended and Sango and Kagome got dressed in their school uniform. They ame out to see that Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten done before them.  
  
2 periods had passed adn they were beginning to like Kagome but Inuyasha was still specticle at what her past life was. The next class was snack. They had 45 min.  
  
to do anythink they needed to. They could do homework, chat with friends, or have a bite to eat.  
  
" So Kagome, tell me, what was your past life?" Inuaysha said. He rased his brow. Kagome looked at in a way of unsecurity and fright.  
  
" Oh same old same old." Kagome said giving a couple fake laughs. Inuyasha saw through it though. He was just about to say something else when   
  
Kagome said," Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house after school. My mom makes the greatest food."  
  
" Yeah!" Said Sango and Miroku cheerfully. Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head saying ' sure.' The rest of the day went by fast. After school they all met   
  
up and started walking towards Kagome's house.  
  
~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: I hope you like it. I think you'll start to like it once it goes in more. I wonder why kagome looked so frightened when Inuyasha asked her that!!!   
  
Well reveiw please!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	2. 2

Inusapphrine: Yea I know that I don't own Inuyasha and all but do ya have to rub it in my face? Huh? I can't believe you. Shame on you a 1000 times!  
  
*starts balling and waling cause people do that*   
  
Sapphrine: Hiya all!! I guess all of you new peeps don't know me!! I am Sapphrine, the Hanyou part of inusapphrine. We look alike besides ears and claws!lol  
  
On wit' my story!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: At the Higurashi Shrine, and a night out.  
  
After school Kaogme and the trio walked to the Higurashi Shrine. They were amazed to see the place. It was like a little smaller version of a   
  
royal castle. Inuyasha's mouth just dropped. " It's my grandfather's shrine and my mom and I came and just moved in. Grandpaa needs it anyway. He can't cook   
  
worth anything. My mom is really awsome cook. SHe was given a lot of awards for them. Come on in."  
  
They all walked through the door. " Mom I have friends over. Can they stay for dinner?"  
  
" Why yes dear!" Mrs. Higurashi popped out of nowhere. She gave them a welcoming smile. " And who might you all be?"  
  
" I am Sango." Said Sango.   
  
" I am Miroku. A dear pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Miroku said. He was always so polite in front of parents.  
  
" Inuyasha!" He simply said. He wasn't much for introductions. Kagome decided that it was now her cue.  
  
" Mom when is Dinner gonna be ready?"  
  
" Oh, in about an hour. Is that alright with you three?"  
  
" Yes ma'am!" The three said in unison. Then, kagome led them to her room. When they saw it they were just amazed at the whole sight. They  
  
saw a huge room with yellow walls, yellow carpet, all the furnichure a bright color of orange, and a huge big screen TV. They also saw all of the gameboxes that were   
  
ever made. They were in a heaven.  
  
" Wow!" Was all they could say. Kagome just gave a smile that said ' enjoy.' Thats exactly what they did. Inuyasha and Miroku headed   
  
straight for the XBox and the game rack. Sang sat by Kgaome and watched them play. They also chatted about a lot of things. After a few minutes they got  
  
tired of watching the boys and dacided to go to some other part of the room.  
  
They went to the far side of the room to make sure the boys couldn't hear the girl talk and satrted. " So Sango, do you really like Miroku?"  
  
" Well, I sorta do but he gropes way to much is what I have to say. Hey what do you think of Inuyasha.?"   
  
" He is cute but he seems to have a blckage to talk to me. I wonder why. I want him to like me." She noticed Sango's evil smirk, " As a   
  
friend.!"   
  
" Yeah sure you do. I bet you two would be a perfect couple." Kagome started to blush firiously, " I should hook you two up."  
  
" But he doesn't even talk to me. Why would he go on a date with me?"   
  
" Inuyasha is a quiet type. Until he warms up to you. Trust me it took me and Miroku a little while but he will talk to you very much sooner   
  
cause he shows some interest in you. I saw it in his eyes at school."   
  
" Get outta here!" Kagome said blushing a whole binch. " I do think he is really hot!"   
  
" Well give me a little while and you two will be together in no time." Kagome couldn't talk her out of it. Her heart was made up. Kagome just  
  
gave out a huge sigh.  
  
" Kagome!!!! Dinner!!!" They started towards the kitchen. What they saw was amazing in their minds. The dinner table was all set with the plate full of food. The food looked delicious. It was ramen chicken, two chicken breasts on the side and aa small bowl of soup. It looked so good. " Sorry today is   
  
simple cooking Monday. Hope you like it." They all took their seats and started eating.  
  
" Wow Kgoame. I habve to say your mom is a great cook." Said Inuyasha with noodles on the side of his mouth. Kagome sorta blushed. He finally talked to her. Sango just smiled her evil smirk at Kagome. After dinner the three had to go, so they said their thanks and goodbyes.   
  
On the way home Miroku was first dropped off. Sango and Inuyasha had a little further to go. They were neighbors. " So Inuyasha, what  
  
do you think of Kagome?"  
  
" Well she seems real nice but I don't know if I can trust her yet. She has to be willing to tell about her past."  
  
" Why you don't talk about yours to her. Maybe you two should go somewhere together and talk. You two have to become friends so she can be in our group. Got that?" Sango spat at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way when she threw that fit. He shook his head in agreement from fright. Sango was really mean when she wanted to and when she is grumpy run for your life.  
  
A week later, Sango planned something to get Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a while. She had finally figured it out. During 3rd period class she wrote the note to Inuyasha telling the whole plan.  
  
'Inuyasha,  
  
This is what we are going to do. You and I ( yes no Miroku) will plan to go skiing, and I will say right before we get in that me and Miroku were planning on doing something and say you guys have fun. Along with that you to get to talking. You better go with it. You two need to get to know each other. You two would make a good couple!!LOL Don't shoot me.  
  
Sango'  
  
'Sango,  
  
Look I will go with the plan only cause I want to know what she is hiding. I am not going to have another girl friend. It just won't happen. I will not go for it. After what happened to Kikyo I made a promise to myself.   
  
Inuysaha'  
  
Sango sighed and truned her head towards Inuyasha. She shook her head in agreement and then the bell rang. It was lunch hour. Kagome walked up to Sango without Sango realizing it. Sango was still holding the note. Kagome grabbed it once she saw her name. " What the heck is this?" Sango was so surprised that she took it out of her hand so quikly that Kagome had no time to read one word.  
  
" Hay, I um.... Well it was a question. I will ask you in the lunch room k?" Kaogme looked at Sango like she was a lunatic. ( Sorry if that was spelled wrong,  
  
~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: I hope you know that this is such a good story. At least I think. It is easy to write!!LOL   
  
TATA!!!  
  
KEV was so here!!! 


End file.
